Little Fiesty Warrior
by LoveShipper
Summary: Austin and some bullies learn not to mess with Ms Ally Dawson. Enjoy and review please and thank you.


A\N: Sorry if Ally is OC but I wanted to protray her as a kick butt girl who can take care of herself and anyone who dares to hurt the people she loves. I don't own anybody except for Frankie and Principal Disney. Don't sue.

Austin may tease Ally about how adorable petite she is, albeit lovingly and not with a hint of malice in his tone or body language cause she is one of his best friends and the girl he had quickly fallen hard for so why on earth would he insult her or do anything to make her feel bad about herself?. Ally once confessed to him that she sometimes felt like a ghost in her own life, just going through life without making a difference, and a total loser, which their loving fellow classmates also attibuted to with their daily teasing, hurtful words and ignoring her trying to express her own opinions unless they were bored and lashed out at Ally for something to do.

Austin knew Ally is super ackward and clumsy especially when it has nothing to do with music or running "Sonic Boom", the store can be brimming with customers and Ally is calm-headed taking care of every customer effectantly as anything which is something Austin could never do. If he had to deal with all those customers, he would be overwhelmed with everyone wanting his attention at once in less then a minute.

Or put Ally in front of the piano with her songbook and she's at home letting the music absorb into every pore of her body, becoming a part of her till the music resoundeds in her heart and mind, she feels the music in her soul and words to describe the feelings course in her mind begging to be expressed through a song that touches anyone's heart who hears it. She's more at ease at the piano then anywhere else even when she's eating pickles or being with her three best friends.

No matter what others, like their classmates, say about Ally to put her down in order to make themselves feel bigger, stronger and tougher and because they knew that one day with Austin, Trish and Dez's love, acceptance and patience, Ally is going to be a big songwriter that every artist will be begging to have her on their team, though there is a slim possibility that anyone on Team Austin would ever change teams and risk losing their best friends forever.

Ally could be considered a dork with her adorable random rambling that seem to go on forever with no point, her shyness that make her literally trip over her feet in order to get out of that scary, unnerving, heart racing and incredibly uncomfortable situation. Another adorable aspect of Ally is her goody goody attitude, the only way she ever gets into trouble is because Austin, Dez and Trish pull her into their mischief which she tries to get them out of, she loves them too much to see anyone hurt the three most imporant people in her life.

Dez, her "older" slightly weird brother, Trish, her spunky, petite and easy-going older sister and of course Austin, the sweetest, caring, supportive, musically inclined young man that Ally had slowly but surely fallen for. Ally may seem like a timid, non confrontional, goodie goodie who would let people walk all over her and never stand up for herself. Most of the time Ally is like that but mess with her three best friends and you will see a spunky and opinionated side of her.

Ally knew that something was admiss with Austin when he started to doubt himself. He could get a standing ovation with loud claps and signs exclaiming the fans' love for him and he still fussed about the "mistakes" he thought he made for the rest of the night, no matter how many times Ally, Trish and Dez reassured him that once again his performance was amazing as usual and he blew the audience away. That isn't like Austin, he was confident in his abilities and his talents, maybe a little too confident at times but he had never doubted his abilities before. What the heck happened to make him doubt his abilities?

Ally didn't understand how someone popular, who seems to draw people from different social groups to himself with his down to earth, caring, sweet and way to connect with pretty much anyone he meets so that the other person feels comfortable talking to him could have a problem at school. Austin didn't have enemeies, ok so there might be some people at school who were jealous of his magnetic personality, handsome looks and once in a lifetime and sang from the heart singing voice that everyone knows will take him to the top of the music business and make him a success in the fans' hearts.

The girls at St Theresa's Catholic High School drooled over Austin, dogged his every move, hung on his every word as well as his arms and gigled like a hyena at whatever he said whether it was funny or not. The fangirls had always been a sore topic for Ally, she couldn't help the jealousy course through her veins to her heart until all she wants to do is grab Austin's arm and drag him to a secret place when they can be together where no one can pull them apart, their parents, their schoolmates or anyone on the outside world, it will just be Austin&Ally.

Ally may not be fully ready to admit her love and care for Austin that goes way beyond the normal feelings for a best friend as she was too afraid to do or say anything that might jepordize hers and Austin's tight knit friendship. Their friendship meant the world to Ally and even though she knew that the love she felt for Austin was the true, unconditional and long lasting love that every girl wishes to have in her life, she hadn't figured out if the risk of confessing her love to Austin was worth getting the love she has always wanted in her life.

Ally wasn't blind to the fact that Austin flirted like mad with her and usually started the sweet and personal moments that made Ally's heart race with the possibility that Austin felt the same way about her, sent her into a love daze where it was only Austin and her in their own love bubble and were ingrained in her subconscious to be pulled out when she doubted herself as someone to love and wanted to relive some of the best moments of her life. Myabe he did feel the same way but Ally was too scared to find out for certain.

Ally soon found out that the boys at her school were very jealous and angry at Austin's huge overnight success and the fact that he has all the girls' attention when they are flirting like crazy trying to capture the girls' attention. They were smart enough not to say or do anything to Austin when Ally, Trish and Dez were around cause they didn't want any witnesses and they knew that Austin, being the loving, protective and supportive best friend he was, he wouldn't tell his friends what was happening in order to protect them from the boys harming them too.

"Austin, are you ok? I've noticed that you have been wearing more long sleeve shirts lately and since it is Miami where the sun shines like everyday, I'm assuming something is wrong. I mean you are usually Mr Confident,sometimes to the point where I want to lovingly but firmly kick your butt, what happened for you to lose that confidence in yourself and your abilities? I'm seriously worried about you. Please talk to me."Ally said as she put her hand into his and tried to get him to look her straight in her eyes so she could look into his soul and find out what's hurting him so she can fix it cause a happy Austin makes a happy Ally .

Even if she melted like ice cream on a hot summer's day like what always happened when she looked into Austin's eyes she would get to the bottom of why Austin wasn't acting like the guy she had fallen in love with. She wanted her Austin back, the real and true Austin. Ally had been asking Austin for his imput on their new song for the entire night and he kept reminding her that she was the imaginative and creative one who always came up with songs that came from the heart and made the audience relate to the lyrics and he was the one who performed the songs cause he wasn't the creative one. He was the one who couldn't come up with song ideas to save his life so why bother to ask him his opinion?

"Als, I'm touched that you are so worried about me but I'm fine. I am just in the long sleeve shirt mood is all and in terms of my "Mr Confident" attittude, one of the most important and awesomest woman in my life has told me many times that although she likes that I have confidence in myself, she isn't afraid to gently knock some sense into me so my head doesn't swell up like a balloon which is one of the reasons why I love having her in my life. Ok in case you didn't know, the awesomest and important woman I was talking about was you.

And since your opinion means a lot to me, I thought i would try something every woman seems to expect from their boyfriends, I mean the guys in their life, that the guy listens to them instead of always doing what he wants. I did promise you little lady that there was no more "Austin time" and more "Austin\Ally time" so I'm being a man of my word. Plus anytime I can see that pretty smile on your face, I'm happy.

So don't worry Ally-gator, I'm just showing you a different side of me baby girl, I mean Ally" Austin said as nonchalant and calmly as he could while struggling to keep eye contact with Ally even though like usual her eyes melted his heart and peer into his soul so she would probably be able to see that he is lying and see what is really going on in his mind and heart.

Ally stared at Austin for a couple of minutes to decide if Austin was telling her the truth, with Austin alternating between looking at Ally and looking away praying that Ally doesn't find out his secret. If she does then she will try to help him with his problem and it will only get her hurt which is something Austin doesn't ever want to happen cause Ally hurt is defiently not a thing he ever wants to happen, she's too important to him for that to happen especially if he was the reason.

""Aww that is so sweet Austin, you mean a lot to me too which is why I am so worried about you. You haven't been acting like yourself lately which I miss a lot cause I have to admit that "Mr Confident" has grown on me same as "Mr Mischief" (playfully pushes Austin) even if I might slightly kind of complain about it (Austin exagerately shakes his head "no" though he has a smile on his face to let Ally know he's kidding).

"Ok so enough serious talk. Time to have some more Austin\Ally time which is a fan favourite. What do you want to do? There is write songs, me trying to look in your songbook and you adorabley stopping me, write songs, have a staring contest, write songs, go for a walk around the mall or the ever popular write a song? " Austin said in a teasing voice as he plays with Ally's fingers without knowing.

It wasn't as if he didn't want to have a serious talk with Ally cause if he would open his heart the entire way and spill out his guts but then things might get ackward and secrets that he didn't think he was ready to share with Ally would come out in more ways then one. He needed to get Ally away from the issue that was the elephant in the room cause he didn't want to involve her in his petty problems plus he really wanted to spend some fun time with Ally like always.

The afternoon was spent writing a wonderful new song entitled "Friends to the Rescue" about friends being there for each other through thick and thin and always have their friends' back against others who want to hurt them. After the song, they celebrated with a double chocolate milkshake and a plate of french fries smothered with ketchsup, they only got embarassed was when the waitress commented how adorable young love was and everytime their hands touched and sparks flew.

So lunch was a little ackward but then again whenever Austin and Ally were together, their chemistry made the simpliest things become sweeter and made sparks fly with the simpliest touch and look between them. But then Austin took the focus off their slightly ackwardness of them sharing food and drinking like typical boyfriends and girlfriends by commenting on the group project for history on the time period of their choice, Trish, Dez, Austin and Ally choose Medievil Times. The rest of the night was Austin and Ally being 100% themselves around each other like always.

The next day at school Ally walked all around the school trying to find Austin cause he seemed distracted during English class, always looking towards the back where Frank the "Tank" and his posse sat , then would turn back to the front with a petrified look on his face and the teacher had to repeat himself many times when Austin was called upon.

So she had to find him and practically force him to tell her what is going on in that pretty little head of his and this time she wouldn't be swayed by sweet words, no matter how incredibly sweet they were and how they made her melt instantly. She didn't have to wait very long to find Austin.

Ally heard boys yelling and a cheering crowd of imature boys so she followed her ears around the corner until she came to a group of her classmates huddling over who she assumed was Frank's newest victim, poor thing, who was being tortured for the joy of being humiliated and in front of everyone to see the humiliation and pray they aren't next.

She pushed her way through the crowd as best as she could with her small stature, it was hard as she got pushed back many times before she got through. What she saw made her heart clinch then beat faster as the blood went staight to her brain telling her to do something; Austin was on the floor with ripped clothes holding up his arms to block his face while Frank was yelling: "You are worthless! You might as well stop trying to do something with your music cause you can't write songs to save your life. You will be the one who lives at home and works at Burger King at our high school reunion.

Your friends are only your friends because they feel sorry for you because you are pathetic. The only reason girls ever pay any attention to you is because they know that you will do whatever they want and buy them whatever they want for any scraps of affection you can get from them. So why don't you drop out of the school and go home crying to your mommy. I never want to see your face again or you'll pay."

Ally didn't hear the jeers and echoing of Frank's posse, all she heard was the blood roaring through her body as she pushed to the front of crowd of people who should be running to the nearest teacher for help to break up the bullying and save poor Austin cause she's about to do something about it.

Ally threw herself in front of Austin, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and giving her meanest "how dare you hurt someone I love" look at the bullies: "I suggest you boys leave right now and take a closer look at yourselves cause you guys are the ones that are pathetic. I mean what person puts down someone as sweet, caring, down to earth and talented guy like Austin just to make themselves feel better about themselves and their insecurities.

Trish,Dez and I are best friends with Austin because he is a wonderful friend to us, he likes us for us and doesn't try to change us for anything, he accepts our differences like we accept his. He will always have our backs when people like you try to mess with any of us and kick anyone's butt for even thinking of hurting us.

When our high school reunion comes, it will be you guys living at home sponging off your parents cause you have a dead end job. During that time Austin will be living his dream of showcasing his personal songs, which he helps me write by the way countray to what people think, of love, true friendship and living out your dream. So I'm going to say this once more; leave Austin alone, stop being so childish, imature and hurting others to fulfil some stupid wish to be feared, appear strong and manly."

Frank did a double take at the fact that little quiet, shy and petite Ally Dawson not only got in the middle of one of their "man" talks with their victims but also insulted them and stood up for one of their "victims". That won't do cause then the nerds might get it into their heads that since Ally can stand up for someone being bullied, they can do the same and that will make the nobodies stronger which means the popular kids' reign of the school will end.

This will happen when pigs fly cause losers deserve to be bullied for being losers and there is a reason why popular people are on top of the school pyramid. So even though they have to hit a girl, they will do whatever it takes to rein supreme cause without being supreme they were considered just another teenager.

"Ally, what are you doing? Are you nuts? Frank isn't above hitting a girl to show his superiority. I don't want you to get hurt because of me not being able to defend myself. Please just leave before you get hurt cause if you get hurt because of something I did or didn't do, I will never be able to forgive myself. So just run to the principal and get help while I man up and defend myself just don't forget the first aid kit cause I will need it." Austin whispered to Ally while looking at her with all the admiration he could muster up at his girl's braveness and fiestiness at standing up for him to a hulk who could seriously hurt her.

"Austin, there is no way I am ever going to leave you with the King of Bullies. Is this what you were trying to hide from me? There is nothing to be ashamed of; like I mentioned before you are too good of a person to be bullied and I'm not going to let you continue to get hurt by these losers. Don't worry about me, Trish has taught some tai-chi to protect myself when needed so I may be small but I can kick butt." Ally whispered back as she brushed off Austin's shirt and looked him over to see if he had any visible wounds that need her tender care before she dealt with Frank.

"Who do you think you are little girl, telling us kings, what we can and cannot do to anyone we deem unworthy to be in our prescence. In case you forgot, we run the school, our rules go no matter what any of your losers say and nothing the stupid teachers or principal can do, they are losers and nobodies like pretty much everyone in this school, can do can stop us. If we want to show whose the boss to your little friend then we will without your consent. Now to show you what your brave front will cost you" Frank said in a meanacing voice while his posse move back to see what their fearless ruler will do to this loser.

Ally squeezed Austin's hand which had grabbed hers when she moved to stand up in reassurance that she could handle herself though she was shaking a bit, she hadn't used her skills on someone as big as Frank but she had anger at someone she truly loves being hurt on her side and that is pretty powerful in itself.

One of Frankie's posse grabbed Ally but quickly let go when Ally elbowed him in his stomach, stepped on his foot and when he let go she grabbed his arm and flipped him over to the ground and knocking the wind out of him so he laid there gasping for breath. Another guy came charging at her only to have the same fate as his friend when Ally tripped him up by kicking his leg out from under him so he landed facedown on the floor.

"Ohhh a tough girl. I have to admit I'm surprised a skinny little girl who no one takes seriously has a bit of fight in her though a baby can defeat these losers that hang on my every word and are brainless so they will do whatever I want. I think I will enjoy taking you and your little boyfriend down because I'm the boss around here and if I choose to bully someone then others should accept the fact that I'm not bullying them and stay out of my business. You and loverboy are going to wish that you didn't go to the same school as me cause I'm going to hurt you both so that your grandchildren feel your pain " Frankie said as he slowly and meanacing walked towards them as he had been leaning against the wall watching the action.

Before he had the chance to do anything an authoritive voice rang out: "Is that so Mr Buggy? I hate to inform you that contray to what you seem to believe, you aren't the boss around here and there is someone who isn't going to allow you to emotionally and physically abuse your fellow human beings as well as classmates.

I guess the lesson of treat others the way you want to be treated needs to be reaffirmed into you and I'm sure your parents, which I will be calling, would love to hear you talk about your despicable behaviour today. " Mrs Disney, the Principal, was standing right behind Frank, arms crossed, frown lines furrowed into her forehead and a "Don't mess with me young man. You are in serious trouble" look on her face.

Mrs Disney took Frankie by the ear and as he practically screamed "ow" dragged him down the hall to her office cause she was a woman who meant business. She didn't take any business of unfairness in schools like bullying too lightly. She tried to keep the school as peaceful as she could. Everyone who was still hanging around wondered what was going to happen with Frankie but they were also thanking their lucky stars that Frankie was being dealt with and they were safe for now from his terror.

"Ally, that was amazing. Remind me never to get you mad or I will find myself like Daniel and Gorden with my butt being kicked to high heaven. I know I should have told you sooner that Frankie was messing with me but I didn't want you to get hurt and get involved in my fight. Though you just proved that you are a girl who can kick anyone who thinks she's weak cause she's so adorabley petite's butt so I guess I shouldn't have been worried. I just can't stand to see the people I love get hurt, even if they can take care of themselves, so that is why I didn't mention what was happening. " Austin said as he walked over to where Ally was standing while clapping, face shining with admiration and love for his very own warrior princess.

"Well you know how I do" Ally pretends to wipe her fist on her shirt."Austin, though it is sweet that you wanted to protect me, you could have gotten seriously hurt if Principal Disney and me weren't here to protect you. Like you, I don't like it when the people I love get hurt so you should have told me about Frankie boy sooner cause Trish,Dez, you and I could have put our heads together and thought of a way to stop Frankie from hurting you or anyone else.

You should know by now that 1) you can't keep things like this from us cause I have someone who will do pretty much anything to find out peoples secrets aka Trish and 2) whenever you need an extra hand or someone to have your back, you have Trish,Dez and me and don't you forget it. So never ever take things on that are too big for you on by yourself cause believe me it won't work out for you." Ally smiled sweetly at Austin as her eyes begged for him to never take a risk like that again cause she never ever wanted to see him hurt, physically and emotionally, or her own heart might break.

Austin saluted with a cheeky smile "Yes ma'am. From now on I will try to be a good boy or I will have Ally, warrior princess kick my butt. Also remind me to do whatever I can to make sure Trish never ever finds out my deepest secrets cause she scares me and some things must never get out unless I'm ready to admit it." Ally just rolled her eyes at his teasing and started to walk away.

Austin caught her easily around the waist, kissed her check and continued to walk with her down the hall. "Whops how could I forget this important sentence; thanks Ally for saving my butt once again. Now why don't I escort you to your next class to begin to say thanks once again for having my back. This way my lady"

Ally just blushed, she had wanted Austin to kiss her for a long time and a kiss on the check was a step closer to her lips and he had called her "his lady" which is something only boyfriends and Medievil knights called their girlfriends or wives, nodded wordlessly and edged closer to Austin as they walked down the hall. _Hmm I should be superwoman more often if this is the thanks I get. _


End file.
